


Sweet Talk

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Hooch and McGonagall discuss Animagus forms.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femslash February





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'fluff'.

"Do you ever wish your Animagus form was fluffier, Min?" Rolanda Hooch asked abruptly as she sat with Minerva one summer evening.

Minerva slowly looked up from the Transfiguration journal she was reading to stare at her lover. "Of course not. It'd just mean more fur to shed, and then clean up later."

"That's what magic is for." Rolanda couldn't resist reminding Minerva with a grin, yellow eyes twinkling with amusement.

Sniffing, Minerva turned back to the journal. "Regardless, I'm _quite_ happy with my Animagus form. I can't change it, anyway."

"Mmm, true." Rolanda hummed and shifted position, her head pillowed against Minerva's leg.

Still reading, Minerva remarked, "You wouldn't want to change _yours_ , I'm sure."

"No, I wouldn't." Rolanda shook her head. She loved flying, whether on a broom or in her hawk Animagus form.

Lowering the journal, Minerva asked, "So why ask me about changing _mine_?"

"Because you're softer than you'd have most people believe." Rolanda smiled up at Minerva, soft and fond.

Marking her place in the journal and setting it aside, Minerva lightly stroked her fingers along Rolanda's cheek. "Only around certain people, Ro."

"Aw, I love you, too, Min." Sitting up, Rolanda leaned forward to kiss Minerva.


End file.
